


Unknown Side Effects of Cotton Alley

by Scomrose



Category: Super Meat Boy (Video Game)
Genre: ??? idk man, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dr. Fetus is a dick, Gender Change, Gender or Sex Swap, Meat Boy dies but not really, Memory Alteration, Mind Change, Self Transformation, Some Shitty Jokes, TF, Transformation, repost from DA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scomrose/pseuds/Scomrose
Summary: Bandage Girl discovers something about the Cotton Alley, but it's not something she likes...





	Unknown Side Effects of Cotton Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a twist. Maybe.  
> I'm going to assume all characters featured here are above 18...

“Come on… I’m so close!”  
  
Bandage Girl was nearing the very end of a strange place she had found herself in after Meat Boy was captured by the cruel Dr. Fetus. The world seemed so pure, safe, and nice at first sight… and then she saw that it too was filled with buzzsaws and death traps, like everything else she got a glimpse at.  
  
And now, Meat Boy was in her sights at the very end of it, Dr. Fetus keeping a eye on him. This was it. After this, she was ready to beat him into a pulp once more. After the abuse she suffered, this would be so satisfying for her...  
  
Taking her final dash towards her lover, she shouted “End of the line, Dr. Fetus!”  
  
As she said that, he jerked his head towards her, surprised, before slapping her away.  
  
“Ah, Bandage Girl, I knew you would arrive to save your dear _sweet_ Meat Boy.” Dr. Fetus taunted “Even if it meant you would perish trying. How  _pathet_ -!”  
  
Before he could finish speaking, he was slapped across the jar. Taken off guard, he flew across the narrow, low-ceiling hallway they were in, nearly falling down a part of it. Rising back up to his feet, he jumped back at her with his rocket launcher in hand, ready to fight.  
  
While this was happening, Meat Boy watched, praying that his lover would come out okay. Or, he was, until he got a strange tingling feeling on his right hand. Rising it to his face, he noted that the bandages he had collected were stuck to his hand. Now having some questions answers and more coming, he peeled them off  
  
Or, at least tried to. They were stuck to his hand rather well, and seemed to spread upwards to his arm. Trying to peel off the newer ones this time, he quickly stopped when he felt a slight pain in his hand. Putting two and two together, he realized that he was not only growing a protective shell of bandages, but his entire body was starting to turn into them  
  
_Oh, crap,_  he thought  _What's happening to me?_  
  
His questions would soon be answered by a tight feeling forming in his chest. Slightly gasping in pain, he retracted to the ground and grabbed his chest, the bandages now starting to crawl up to it. He then felt two… things rise out of it as he them moaned in pain and very slight arousal.  
  
Sadly(?), said moan was loud enough for the Dr. Fetus and Bandage Girl to hear, who then stopped fighting (they had begun to have a slapfest) and turn towards his changing body. The former looked onwards in confused surprise, and the latter looked on in surprised horror.  
  
Meanwhile, the two lumps on Meat Boy’s chest revealed themselves to be growing nippleless breasts as he moaned a bit more, this time more quietly and more from pain. They too got covered in bandages as his body snapped back in pain, causing him to scream out as he shrunk a little, body becoming as feminine as a cube with limbs could be, making him pretty much Meat Girl  
  
She then slightly whimpered as the transformation continued, legs and body now converting to bandages, leaving just his face as what was happening finally clicked in her mind  
  
The bandages.  
The horribly pink world around her.  
Turning into a girl  
The looks of varied surprise the witnesses had  
  
How she failed to realize it prior was now complete terror to her  
  
She was turning into Bandage Girl  
  
“N-N-No…” She cried, feeling her formerly skinless body be covered by that pink plague that spread across her body, converting it to them. “P-Please… I-I-I h-have to b-be dreaming…”  
  
Her changes soon ended (well, physically) as her face was covered up in them, reforming to her lover’s face as she covered his numb-from-crying eyes. Curling up into the fetal (tee-hee) position, she cried onwards as she felt a pounding pain in her head, but she was far too sad to move her arms to grab her forehead in pain  
  
The headache she now had on top of crying because she was turned into her girlfriend was not a normal one. It was clearing her mind of who she was, and replacing her with Bandage Girl forever (which is a really long time when you’re probably still immortal). The crying slightly faded as it ended, as fast as it happened, a daisy blooming on the top right corner of her body to signify it ending  
  
She slowly rose up, wiping the tears from her eyes, as she tried to recall what happened prior to this moment. It seemed like she was kidnapped-again- by Dr. Fetus. She was getting very sick of this. Maybe now she should star-  
  
Wait.  
Was that another her?  
  
The now completely gone Meat Boy looked onwards to see the real Bandage Girl looking at her in the same surprised terror, said surprise now faded and replaced with even more terror. Sadly, she did not know that, or who she was prior, and just knew that there was a second version of her. But why?  
  
Meanwhile, the real Bandage Girl was completely terrified at what she had just witnessed. Her boyfriend had turned into a complete clone of her, mind and all judging from her face. She barely believed this. How- no, WHY did this ha-  
  
“AHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Dr. Fetus laughed, completely shattering the mood. “Oh, this is just  _wonderful!_  That  _idiotic_ Meat Boy is gone for _good_ , and his  _useless_  girlfriend lies in his place! There’s not a thing in my way now!”  
  
He rambled on and on, but to Bandage Girl (as in, the original one) it was grating. How dare he find enjoyment in this! He was terrible before, but this? This was it, his limit! She wanted him dead for the longest time, and now, she would get her revenge...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was certainly a repost from my DA. And yes, I do want to play Super Meat Boy. I'll get to it in time.


End file.
